


On His Knees

by Beetle Brownleaf (monsterlover)



Series: I Trust You [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterlover/pseuds/Beetle%20Brownleaf
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light
Series: I Trust You [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519190
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	On His Knees

Beetle sighed as Urianger kissed her, the two lying in his bed. His hand wandered, settling at her ribs, thumb deftly sneaking beneath her breast. She squirmed at his touch, and paused for a moment.

"Urianger, wait," she said, "Do you think you could… turn the lamp out?"

He pulled away and looked into her eyes. The lamp was already dimmed quite a bit, and were it to be put out, the room would be nearly pitch black.

"Beetle," he said, "I wouldst happily do as thy request, but, pray, wherefore art thou so ashamed of thine own body? This body which I so adore?"

"I've just... never really liked it," she said, "Even for my own kind, it isn't exactly considered… desirable…"

"Then pray tell me, wherefore hath I found myself dreaming of it for so long?"

She could not help but smile at his affectionate words, and he bent down, trailing kisses down her face, her neck. He watched her as she allowed him to lift her blouse off of her, and his lips returned to her skin as quickly as they had left, quiet praises spilling from them.

"So very soft… warm."

He planted a small, wet kiss on the soft peak of her breast, eliciting a breathy gasp.

"...Arousing," he continued, his eyes meeting hers.

She tensed when his lips found her belly, and he paused, before placing tender, reverent kisses upon it.

"Beautiful," he whispered, "Beetle, thou art so _very_ beautiful."

Her flush deepened, and she ran a hand over his hair.

"I love you."

"As do I love thee."

He smiled against her skin, peppering it with kisses, then he lifted away, studying her. His eyes, like pale yellow moonlight, gazed into hers, and he smiled as she reached for his hand. He bent to bring her knuckles to his lips, gently ghosting them over the skin.

"How canst thou not adore this body which I hath dreamed of touching for so long?" he said, softly, his kisses trailing down her arm. 

She covered her face, now red as it could possibly be, though she was smiling from beneath her arm. 

"Ohh, stop it," she giggled.

He leaned close to her, nuzzling his cheek against hers. His lips found her ear this time, and she felt him smile against its sensitive shell.

"Never," he whispered, in a voice so lovely and reverent that it filled her to the brim with warmth.

He trailed back down to her belly, and Beetle squirmed at his touch. His lips were planted so deliberately, so softly and with such warmth, that she could not focus on anything but the way it felt.

Down his lips wandered, lower, lower, lower still, until his lips were kissing between her legs from outside her smallclothes, and she whined, bucking upwards with need.

"As thou desireth," he purred, suddenly picking her up, dragging her to the edge of the bed. He took their pillows and propped her back against them, getting down on his knees before her, removing the flimsy fabric.

Ahh, yes. This was his place, he thought; he below, worshiping her, and she above, being paid the obeisance she was owed.

But, of course, it was not her ring upon which his lips were to be found.

"Ohh, Urianger," Beetle sighed, as his tongue lapped at her.

"Mm, my love," he moaned in response.

He had, in the time they had been together, figured out her preferences rather quickly, taking his mouth up to the apex of her folds, stroking it with the fullness of his tongue, occasionally flicking gently against it, the warmth of his breath ghosting over her. It took patience and work; but he always managed to bring her to her peak.

"Ohh, _oh,_ " she moaned, her brows gathering together mournfully, lips parted.

He adored the way her legs shook, draped over his shoulders, soft and warm. Adored how she looked sitting back and crying out to him. And gods, he could not deny how the slick noises of his mouth upon her wet heat aroused him. 

His tongue lingered as he closed his lips around the swollen flesh, giving it a languid kiss. She writhed against him, her hand digging into his hair.

"Ohh, my love, my love," she cried, thrusting over his mouth.

He loved watching her come undone with pleasure this way. Certainly, the ache in his cock would need remedying, but for now, he would drink of her for as long as he could.

"I'm-I'm going to- _oh_ _please_ Urianger, keep going," she moaned, beginning to tremble all throughout.

"Yes, yes," he hissed, hot breath saturating the space between her legs, "Let it come. Slake my thirst."

He wrapped his lips entirely around her slit, sighing as his mouth filled with her sweetness, so wet was she that he found himself swallowing it down. He moaned at the taste, closing his eyes and passionately savouring it, his tongue wandering all around her folds, eager to lap up every single drop that spilled forth.

Never in his life had he ever experienced such a hedonistic need for anything. Everything about it was bliss. The taste, the feel of it, the warmth, the sweet, beautiful sounds it elicited from his beloved; all was enough to drive him to delirium.

"Yes-- Urianger! _Yes!_ " she breathlessly cried, arching her back as she gasped through her ecstasy.

Urianger ached with need for his own release, but he could not be so easily torn from his place. 

"Ohh, my love - goodness, let me _breathe,_ " she said, bidding him stop.

He groaned in protest, but did as he was asked, resting against her thigh.

"I fain would taste of thee for all eternity," he sighed, "I adore it so dearly. I could be starved for _days_ \- and still I wouldst desire it over all else."

Beetle giggled, dizzy with giddy pleasure.

"Urianger, you are a _dream_ ," she sighed.

He gently shook his head.

"Nay, thou art the dream," he said, "One from which I shall never desire to wake."

His lips found their way between her legs once more, and she gasped as he kissed her there again, reclining back against the pillows. His name escaped her lips again, and what a wonderful sound it was.

He turned his gaze upwards as he continued his ministrations, watching her quivering frame, now subtly sheened with sweat. He pulled away for only a moment to speak.

"Thou art so very beautiful," he said, "And I wouldst drink at thine altar until this fact become as thine own belief as well."

Beetle blushed, so touched by his adoration that she could not help but feel tears pricking at her eyes.

He smiled before descending upon her again, this time freeing his cock from his bottoms, taking his hand around himself as he lavished her.

"Oh, we can do more for you if you want," Beetle said. He shook his head.

"I shall not leave my place,” he said, in such a lovely, baritone growl that Beetle could not keep herself from moaning at its sound.

He took his tongue against her once more, matching his steady pace below with the one above. It aroused Beetle immensely to see him pleasure himself as he worked towards her own. The way his lips glistened, how his hair fell over his eyes, those moonlit eyes that would not break their gaze - all as beautiful as it was arousing.

“Mm, does it feel good, darling?” she cooed, smoothing her hand over his hair. 

She could not see his mouth well, but his eyes told her he was smiling. She gasped when he suddenly took his other hand and sunk a finger inside her, and her eyes rolled back as the steady rhythm of his ministrations within and without began to take her again to her peak.

She rocked against him in time, her whole body shaking with pleasure, when suddenly his rhythm began to falter, and he moaned quietly.

“Are you close already?” she asked.

He responded with a nod, eyes apologetic. She simply gave a soft laugh, patting his head.

“That’s alright.”

He shut his eyes and continued with a newfound ferocity, and it caused her to cry out, breath hitching to his quick pace. The sensations mixed with the sound of him thrusting into his hand brought her to her pleasure easily, and he came alongside her with a breathy, broken moan, his head resting against her thigh once more.

“My beloved,” he breathed, with a weak smile, “...thou art so beautiful.”

Beetle simply smiled as she pulled at his hand, bringing him up so he could kiss her.


End file.
